ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!
Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! is the first television anime of the manga Hajime no Ippo created by the author Morikawa Jouji. It was produced by Madhouse, the Nippon TV network and VAP, directed by Satoshi Nishimura and ran on Nippon Television from October 3, 2000 to March 26, 2002. At the end of 2003 the anime was licensed in North America by Geneon. Geneon released the English Dub under the title Fighting Spirit. In''' the Philippines it was called Knock Out! '' On September 15, 2008 it was announced in Weekly Shonen Magazine that a second season of Hajime no Ippo would begin airing on January 6, 2009. The second season is called Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger and it serves as a sequel for the first season of the series. Overview The first season covers up to Ippo's first title defense (Vol. 35 of the manga). Because of this, Itagaki Manabu (one of the major characters) was not included, as he was not yet introduced by that point in the story. The characters Kimura Tatsuya and Mashiba Kumi are introduced slightly earlier than in the manga, and Kimura's fight against Mashiba Ryō takes place after the Makunouchi vs Sanada fight instead of before it (the final OVA covers this fight). Main Cast :''Main article: ''[[List of Seiyuu|''List of voice actors]] Episodes Staff *Director: Nishimura Satoshi *Assistant Director: Kawamura Kenichi *Planning: Itou Kazuaki (NTV), Itou Umeo (VAP) *Project Collaboration: Nonai Masahiro, Imanishi Yousuke, Nishimura Hiroshi, Yamaguchi Kenji (Weekly Shonen Magazine Editorial Staff) *Producer: Yamashita You (NTV), Ohshima Mitsuru (VAP), Tamura Manabu (VAP), Maruyama Masao (Madhouse) *Series Writer: Urahata Tatsuhiko *Character Design: Sugiura Kouji *Animation Director: Koujina Hiroshi, Shino Masanori *Background Art: Kaneko Eishun *Director of Cinematography: Shirai Hisao, Miyata Takahiro (Ep. 76 only) *Coloring: Isozaki Akihiko, Koshikawa Yoshimi (Ep. 76 only) *Editing: Terauchi Satoshi, Itou Yukiko, Kimura Kashiko, Tsuchiya Yurika *Developing: Tokyo Laboratory *Telecine: Imazuka Makoto, Shouji Mitsuhiro (Qtec) *Video Editing: Yamanote Minoru (Qtec) *Audio Director: Mima Masafumi *Assistant Audio Director: Kashiwakura Tsutomu *Recording: Yamada Fujio *Recording Assistant: Fujibayashi Shigeru *Sound Effects: Koyama Kenji *Sound Production: Nakajima Tomoko *Recording Studio: Aoi Studio *Music: Imahori Tsuneo *Music Production: Sengoku Kazunari, Kumibashi Aya *Advertising: Nishibata Kaoru, Sakashita Naomi, Yamada Youji *Sponsors: Japanese Boxing Commission, JB Sports Gym, Kōrakuen Hall, Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium (more to come) Gallery DVD Artwork= Championship Road.png|Champion Road Kimura vs Mashiba OVA.png|Kimura vs Mashiba OVA |-| Fighting Spirit (Geneon) DVD Covers= Fighting Spirit - Championship Road.png|Fighting Spirit - Championship Road Fighting Spirit - Volume 01.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 01 (Full) Fighting Spirit - Volume 2.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 2 Fighting Spirit - Volume 3.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 3 Fighting Spirit - Volume 04.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 04 (Full) Fighting Spirit - Volume 05.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 05 (Full) Fighting Spirit - Volume 06.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 06 (Full) Fighting Spirit - Volume 7.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 7 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 08.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 08 (Full) Fighting Spirit - Volume 8.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 8 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 09.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 09 (Full) Fighting Spirit - Volume 9.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 9 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 10.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 10 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 11.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 11 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 12.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 12 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 13.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 13 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 14.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 14 (Front) Fighting Spirit - Volume 15.png|Fighting Spirit - Volume 15 (Front) |-| Matches= |-| Other= Theme songs Opening Themes #'Under Star' by Shocking Lemon (Round 1~25) #'Inner Light' by Shocking Lemon (Round 26~52) #'Tumbling Dice' by Imahori Tsuneo (Round 53~75) Ending Themes #'Yūzora no Kami Hikōki' by Naoya Mori (Round 1~25) #'360°' by Naoya Mori (Round 26~52, 75) #'Eternal Loop' by Saber Tiger (Round 53~74, 76) See also *''Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger'' - for the second season of the anime *''Hajime no Ippo: Rising'' - for the third and most recent season *